emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1636 (20th February 1992)
Plot Michael tells Jack that he has warned Mark about being too noisy. Frank is trying to gather evidence against his dodgy foreman. He has found an invoice for some copper pipes, but there are no sign of any on the site. Chris wants to take a few days off. Rachel arrives home to find the cottage in a mess. Sarah tells her not to blame Michael, but asks if she could have a word with Mark about the noise. Lynn loses her temper with Peter when he gets mud on her clean washing. Archie has found a racing pigeon. Kim takes photographs of Frank's foreman stealing some cement. Rachel looks for Michael in The Woolpack, but Carol causes trouble by telling her that he probably won't be in again after his argument with Lynn. Frank and Kim follow his foreman. Frank confronts him as he is about to sell on the cement. Rachel and Michael argue about Lynn. Rachel is not sympathetic towards her at all. Alan visits Seth at the fish farm and orders him to clear the place up. He starts to stack some crates, but they fall over on top of him. Alan panics as Seth lays unconscious. Rachel and Michael make up. Archie is now officially the owner of a racing pigeon. Lynn has cheered up; she tells Archie that she doesn't want him to leave. Seth is in a daze after his accident. He claims to have lost his memory and doesn't know who he is. Alan doesn't take him seriously until he turns down the offer of a free drink. He takes him straight to the hospital leaving his tin of money behind. Michael tells Archie that he doesn't want anything to do with Lynn anymore. Mark and Rachel argue over his noise and mess. Mark tells her that she is worse than Annie. Archie finds Seth's tin of money at the fish farm. Chris asks Kim what to do about Frank's unhappiness over Chris not wanting his money; Kim says to be patient. Frank joins them, saying he's pleased that his foreman has been charged, and that the police were grateful to him for his help - unlike some. Carol tells Rachel and Michael that Seth is in hospital with mild concussion. Carol hints that Elizabeth has gone off to Spain with Eric. Robert's school wants to raise some money. Sarah is trying to think of fundraising ideas. Jack is no help. Mark gets his revenge by spoiling Michael and Rachel's cosy evening. Archie tells Alan that Seth has had an industrial accident and he is entitled to compensation. Alan refuses to be threatened and throws Archie out of the pub. Cast Regular cast *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Kim Tate - Claire King *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Field and farmhouse kitchen and extension *Frank Tate & Son Haulage Contractors - Joe Sugden's office *Home Farm - Grounds and stables *Whiteley's Farm - Yard and farmhouse living room and kitchen *Holiday Village site *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown roads *Unknown house *Fish & Game Farm Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes